Slave Love
by haruhinozuka
Summary: The take over of Pekopon was a success and Giroro is now the Emperor of Japan. When he is offered female slaves only one catches his eye, Natsumi. Fluff will ensue! :D Maybe a lemon later...not sure.


_**Hey everyone! Sorry about my extremely spotty updating ~ I'm currently at a writers camp that starts at nine in the morning and ends at nine at night. I've barely had to do things like shower at night or eat breakfast also they keep me swamped with assignments at the camp so this is like an apology gift! I'm going to try and balance updating with new stories, I'm going to do a few Soul Eater stories for the vocaloid music compilation called "The Dark Woods Circus" it's kinda demented but I seriously advise listening to it, it's crazy good! Also I do not own Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog or any of its characters ); Well love you all and enjoy ;D**_

_**~Em-chan! **_

"Emperor Giroro we have rounded them all up, would you like us to send them in?" A blue Keronian in a crisp, clean military uniform asked as he saluted me. It had been a few months since the pekoponian invasion was a success and since then the Keroro platoon were named war heroes and We were each offered parts of Pekopon to rule over. Keroro was currently residing in the United States, Tamama was over in Europe, Kululu was ruling over China and the Indian Subcontinent, and Dororo was in Africa. The other lands of Pekopon were being governed by military rulers who had traveled from Keron to help. I had been offered positions in plenty of good countries but i felt more at home in Tokyo than anywhere else so that's where I stayed.

"Sure just line them up in front of the desk." I knew he was referring to the women. Some of the higher ups passed a law that all pekoponian women would be rounded up and given to keronians as slaves. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having someone else do things for me, forced or not. But I couldn't refuse a command. Soon the women were filing in and were all lined up before me. They all looked very dull and fake. Suddenly a familiar growl rang in my ears and I looked around for the source. Soon after the growl came a snarky voice that made my heart leap with joy.

"Hey you frog let me in!"

"Miss I'm afraid you aren't the type of woman we are picking for the Emperor. So if you would please exit the room,"

"Why you!" I rushed through to see a pink haired girl trying to choke the officer.

"N-N-Natsumi," I whispered in awe. I hadn't seen the hot tempered teen since the day the platoon left to start our plan. She looked like she'd been fighting a war her whole life; scars and bruises littered her beautiful tanned skin, her silky pink hair had become knotted and tangled, her clothes were torn and disheveled, and most of her arms and legs were caked with grime and dirt. I quickly composed myself.

"I want you to bring her in and take the rest of these women away." I commanded in a firm loud voice.

"But sir, no disrespect but she hardly seems appropriate for-" Giroro narrowed his eyes ad glared coldly at the other keronian.

"Are you disobeying a direct order from your Emperor?" The soldier paled and hurriedly rounded up the other women; leaving me and Natsumi alone in my office. It was silent for quite awhile until I whispered a few words; "You made it."

"You stupid frogs haven't exactly made it easy for me." She scoffed at me; gesturing to her bedraggled appearance. I cringed a little at her implications. "Fuyuki, mom, Koyuki, and I have all been living in the sewers for the past couple of months. We've been in a fair amount of fights but we've all managed to pull through."

"What about Saburo?" I asked through gritted teeth, looking at my love through the corner of my eye; trying to gauge her reaction. Just weeks before the invasion was launched Saburo had told Natsumi he loved her and asked if she would be his girlfriend. Of course she'd said yes. I'd seen the whole thing and felt utterly shattered. After that I'd felt no compassion for the pekoponians and couldn't wait to kill as many as possible. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"That asshole threw me at your men and begged for them to spare his life. Luckily I was able to get away, I wouldn't feel sorry if they killed him." Natsumi . I practically exploded with pent up rage. _That bastard! Who in the hell tells someone they love them then sacrifices them to aliens to save their own skin? _

"That jackass." I growled under my breath; hoping Natsumi wouldn't hear me. She giggled and rubbed my head affectionately making my face erupt in a fiery blush. A blush which she thankfully didn't

notice.

"So what exactly will I be doing around here?" She asked as she surveyed the giant office. I froze; I hadn't really thought about it. I've always been an independent frog and it felt wrong to force someone to do work for me, especially someone I knew. Suddenly her face lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. "Would you like me to cook for you?"

"I, ummm, only if you want to." I stuttered out. No matter how professional I was I could never keep my cool around the hot headed Hinata girl.

"I'm your slave aren't you supposed to be ordering me around?" She smirked at me.

"If I ordered you around you'd pound me into a pulp." I retorted.

"You're right," She said after a thoughtful pause. "How about we make dinner together?" My heart started beating like I'd just run fifty miles. _N-Natsumi wants to cook dinner….with me! _I felt like I was about to explode and melt into a puddle of hot bliss at the same time. My love leaned in close. "Well, what do you say frog?" After a minute of trying to register her words I nodded dumbly. She smiled. "Good, so can you show me around?" Again I nodded, rising from the floor and pulling her up with me. Soon we began a tour of the house; I explained where everything was and showed her some of the more important locations like the kitchen, bathrooms, my room, and finally hers.

Right now it was pretty plain with blank walls, a twin sized bed with no sheets, and an empty closet.

"Here," I said as I handed her the Kero Ball; I was given one upon my inauguration. "Make the room look however you like. And if you need anything at all just yell."

"Aw thank you Giroro." She said sweetly as she bent down to give me a hug. Soon the blush reignited on my face and I stumbled out of her room and across the hall to mine in a daze.

(pov change: Natsumi :3)

I examined Giroro's kero ball to discover it was far easier to understand than Keroro's. I soon found a button with a bed on it and clicked; my tiny plain bed in the corner transformed into a queen sized one covered in a fluffy pink comforter and topped off with plush pillows. _I guess frog technology is good for something._ I thought happily as I flopped onto the bed. I began pointing the kero ball all around the room and with the click of some button the room would flash and something new would appear. Finally after an hour of continuous clicking my room was done; the walls had changed from their dull white to a cute shade of pink, my previously empty closet was now full of the best clothes I'd seen in my life, and the cold stone floor had been replaced with a fuzzy white carpet. I rolled onto my stomach only to have a sharp burning pain course up my front. I yelped loudly as I leaped from the bed. Carefully I padded over to my full length mirror and lifted up my tank top; hiding underneath was a gash that ran from the waistband of my skirt to my rib cage.

"Damn, I thought that thing had closed up." I mumbled in annoyance. I poked at it a bit only to be met with the same result as before. Then Giroro's voice echoed in my head; _"And if you need anything just yell." Maybe I should ask for his help._ I pondered to myself. After a tiny zap shot through the wound I came to the conclusion I would go to Giroro; he knew tons about battle injuries so he would have no trouble with this. I made my way across the hall and knocked on his door.

"Oh Natsumi, is there anything you need?" I shifted uneasily from foot to foot, I had no idea why but I was suddenly so nervous but I just couldn't help it.

"I uhh, I need your help with something."

"Well what is it?"

"Can I come in?" He nodded and let me pass, closing the door behind him. When he turned my hands were beginning to pull up the hem of my shirt and he blushed so hard his face could potentially stall traffic. I always thought it was cute when he blushed like that but I'd never admit it to him; he _hated_ being referred to anything involving the word 'cute'.

"Natsumi what are you doing?" He yelped, unable to move.

"Relax frog face," I continued pulling my shirt up while he bumbled along. But when Giroro saw the wound he got serious.

"How did you get this?" He asked, inspecting the wound clinically.

"I got in a scrap with one of your soldiers, they may be small but they're certainly good fighters." I heard Giroro mumbling under his breath. Something about him swearing if he ever found out who did this to me they'd be kicked out of the army and he'd kill him execution style himself. I giggled to myself, even if it was violent, it was endearingly cute.

"Hey it looks like it goes up higher, let me have a look." He grabbed the hem of my shirt and began to lift it up farther. I grabbed his hand trying to halt his movements but he only pushed farther.

"Giroro please stop!"

(Quick pov. change to narrator because this part doesn't really make sense in Natsumi's point of view…)

"Natsumi I have to see the full extent of this to know how to fix it," The red keronian used all his force and yanked the shirt up, but much higher than he intended, exposing her lacy pink and black bra. Now it was her turn to blush. Normally Natsumi would flip out and throw the frog across the room but she was frozen. Giroro stared at the sight in utter shock, she looked absolutely stunning and the bra was cut low enough he could see just a bit of her— _Wait what the hell am I doing? _He mentally slapped himself and tried to regain his composure; but that was very difficult to do since down below his member was hardening rapidly. He quickly lowered the article of clothing just enough to cover her breasts but so he could still examine her wound. "I'm so sorry Natsumi," _No you're not, _the little devil Giroro appeared on his shoulder. _You would've taken off more of her clothes if you weren't such a goody goody. _He ignored him as best he could and continued, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Giroro tried to keep my voice level and void of any emotion.

"Its fine Giroro, I know you didn't have any bad intentions." He began to examine the cut more thoroughly and pulled at her skin to see into it better. Natsumi tried not to squeak as he continued his examination. Eventually he pulled away, his tiny fingers ghosting down her stomach making her shudder.

"Well it looks like you have a bit of an infection but we can fix that easily, be right back." Once Natsumi was alone in the room she began to explore its contents. It looked like everything from his old tent; his small pile of books, and his vast collection of weapons; which were now hung neatly in racks on the walls. The only thing that had changed was that his small cot had been replaced with a plush king sized bed with a huge red comforter and black pillows. Natsumi jumped front first onto the bed and bounced a bit. "I'm back," He stopped and stared. _This girl will be the death of me. I swear it. _Natsumi was lying out on his bed with her pink hair splayed out around her and her legs were opened slightly, almost teasingly. Slowly his mind drifted deep into the gutter and it wasn't until she sat up that he snapped out of his perverted mindset.

"Alright let's get this over with," She sighed and lifted her shirt once more; revealing that enticing expanse of smooth, tan skin. The cold disinfectant washes over her heated skin making her shudder a bit. Then the savage burning creeps through her veins as the bacteria sizzles up and dies in her wound. After the pain faded into a dull ache she hopped off the bed and did something that made Giroro start spouting puffs of steam from his ears; she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks so much Giroro," She smiled and began to skip out of the room. "I'll be ready to make dinner in just a few." When the door closed behind her the little keronian collapsed on the floor in a puddle of blushing mess.

_**Hey guys J Hope everyone enjoyed. I somewhat know where this story is going and I want to hear what everyone thinks of it so far. I promise the next chapter will be better, the plot will become fluffier! :3**_

_***Hugs***_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
